Gone in a Flash
by DCsuperheroesForever
Summary: What if Wally didn't die? What if he was trapped in the Speed Force? How would he get out? Would he get out? This is for all you YJers who bawled their eyes out when Wally died! (me included!) OneShot


**This is just a one-shot about Wally for the anniversary of his disappearance, which, for those of you who don't know or forgot, is today 20th June. Wally, you will be remembered!  
**

**P.S I have done research on the Speed Force but I have changed it a bit. Also I don't know Max Mercury very well but I've tried so please don't kill me!**

_"Bart we have to slow down more, try to cypher off some of the energy attacking Wally."_

_"It's no good Barry. Oh man Artemis is so gonna kill me for this. And don't even get me started on Mum and Dad."_

_"Kid?"_

_"Just tell them OK?"_

_"Kid!"_

I'm engulfed in a flash of bright light as another bolt of energy hits me. Barry's face disappears from my line of vision. I can't stop running. No matter how hard I try, I can't slow down. In fact, it feels like I'm speeding up. I feel like I'm falling. No, that's not right. I'm being dragged. All I can see is that blinding light. The light is so bright it makes my head hurt. Everything hurts. Then all of a sudden I feel nothing. No pain, no movement. It's feels like I'm suspended in mid-air, while at the same time, my whole body is numb. Suddenly I drop and hit something that I assume is the ground. But when I open my eyes, all I see is that damn light. Surrounding me. Suffocating me.

Well, at least that's what it feels like. Then I hear voices whispering. Voices that are there but that aren't really there.

"Who is that?"

"He's not dead!"

"What is he doing here?"

"It must be Barry Allen, the speedster who created it! How else could someone get here?"

"Max Mercury got here."

"Yes but that was unintentional."

"Keep quiet!" Says a voice that sounds more real than the others.

I groan as I struggle to open my eyes.

"Relax. You will need time for your eyes to get used to the light." The voice says soothingly.

But I am impatient. I manage to open them for two seconds but then I have to shut them again.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Why does he not look us in the eye?"

"Will you please just shut up?! Can't you see the boy is trying? It will take time for his eyes to adjust. For now, we need to let him rest."

I lie like that for five minutes, maybe ten, when I finally get my eyes to stay open. I look around and see the bright light everywhere, the walls, the floor, the ceiling. It looks like a tunnel and it seems to go to the left and right of me forever. There is a man standing over me, concern evident in his face. I wonder where the people whose voices I heard before have gone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" I ask ignoring his question.

He doesn't answer, just looks at me curiously.

"Where am I?" I repeat.

He looks startled for a second, then says,

"Sorry, I should have explained. You're in the Speed Force."

"The what?"

"Ok ready for a history lesson?" He says, laughing. "By the way, my name's Max Mercury."

I look at him curiously, recognizing him, but not being able to quite remember where from. Then I remember.

"I know you, you're the guy who disappeared after the battle with The Rival."

"Yeah that's me. Well I got transported here, the Speed Force. Anyway the Speed Force was created by Barry Allen. I'm guessing you're Kid Flash?"

I nod.

"Yeah well then you know the Flash. He created it when he ran the first time. It's where every speedster's power comes from. Also when a speedster dies, a part of their conscience becomes one with the Speed Force. That's what those voices you heard earlier were. Consciences of past speedsters. They were curious as to how you got here, as am I. Please don't tell me The Rival is back."

"Well, it's kinda a long story." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"We got time."

So I explain everything, The Reach, the devices they spread throughout the planet, the one that had evolved too far, about how I was hit.

"And that's how I ended up here. Now a more important question. How do I get out?"

He looks uncomfortable, and diverts his gaze down at his feet.

"What is it?" I jump up, starting to panic. "How do I get out? Tell me!"

"I'm so sorry Kid but... there is no way to get out. I have searched and searched but to no avail." He puts his hand on my shoulder but I shove him away.

"No! There has to be a way! There's always a way!" I say. I speed down the tunnel.

"Kid! Wait! Don't run like that, you'll disrupt the time stream!"

I don't stop. I keep running. I don't want him to see the tears streaming down my face. Artemis. Dick. Barry. The team. Everyone. Gone. No! I will not give up! I will keep trying and trying until I find a way out. Max must have missed something, he had to! He runs up behind me but I just go faster. I seem to be running faster than I ever have before. But he is still faster by a long shot.

He grabs my shoulders, pulling me to his chest, trying to comfort me. I am tempted to push him away, but the truth is, I need someone right now. I cry onto his shoulder, not caring what he thinks anymore. We just stand like that, me crying and him being the father I need at the moment. After a while I wipe my face and look at him.

"Max I will not give up. I will not stop until I get home."

He looks at me with something in his eyes-is it sadness or pity?-before he nods.

"I understand. I will be here to help you no matter what you need. Now I think you should rest; you've had a long day."

I nod, tired but determined.

"Ok." I whisper meekly. I doze off on the ground.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I'm running. I'm back with Barry and Bart. Somehow, we manage to destroy the device and I get out safely. Artemis is standing there smiling, with her arms outstretched. I run towards her when, suddenly, a bright light, similar to the one that makes up the Speed Force, zaps her. For a split second I see her eyes fill with fear, then she disappears.

"ARTEMIS!" I scream. I turn to the others in horror, just to see them being hit by the beams of light and disappearing too.

"ARTEMIS! DICK! BARRY!" I call again and again but only my echo and silence follows.

Then suddenly, everything crumbles away into darkness and I fall.

I bolt upright, screaming.

"Kid relax! It's just a dream. Calm down!" Max says, shaking my shoulders.

I take a deep breath, remembering everything, then lay back down with a groan.

"C'mon ya gotta get up." He says, pulling me up by my arm. "There's someone here who I think you would like to meet."

I reluctantly get up and stretch my back.

Someone behind Max clears their throat and I look over Max's shoulder and see a man, glowing white and kinda transparent. He looks like a ghost.

"Are you a dead speedster's conscience?" I ask, quite bluntly, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Yes. I am. I am one of the consciences that have been here the longest." He says.

"Then you can tell me how to get out of here?" I ask hopefully.

"I shall do my best." He says solemnly.

I sigh. I know there's nothing more I can ask of them, but, I can feel it in the air. They all believe that I am never going to get out of here. Max seems to notice and puts his arm over my shoulders.

"C'mon sport. Enough with the gloomy doom stuff. How bout you tell me about those people you were screaming about in your sleep?"

"Ok." I reply quietly.

He guides me and we sit down on a side of the Speed Force that is fairly vacant.

"Why don't you start with Attacis?"

"Artemis."

"Yeah, her."

I sigh. "I don't know where to start. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's a hero; an archer with serious attitude." I laugh. "When we first met, we used to argue non-stop. That is, until we figured out we were madly in love. We were going to college together, after we decided to give up the hero stuff. I really hope I see her again. I can't live without her." My smile fades.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again." He says, smiling reassuringly. He then realizes something. "Wait, if you gave up the hero biz then how come you ended up here when you were saving the world?" Max asks, clearly confused.

"Well that brings us to Dick. My best friend. He's stuck with me through thick and thin. He'd die for me, and I'd do the same for him. He's also a hero. He's the original Robin, but he now goes as Nightwing. He needed us to do some undercover work. Well, he needed Artemis to do some undercover work, I was just the over-protective boyfriend. I really miss him. We haven't been able to hang out like real friends for awhile."

I pause for a bit, until Max urges me to go on.

"I'm pretty sure you know Barry. The Flash. He's my uncle. I can't remember a time in my life that he wasn't a part of. He's been by my side through everything. Heck, he was there two seconds after I did the experiment that gave me superspeed! He's like a father to me." I sigh again, swallowing back the tears.

"I just... I just wish I could go back in time. Stop everything from happening. I wish I could just reset it all."

Max jumps up suddenly, looking very excited.

"That's it! I know what to do! You're a genius! I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" Max yells jumping up and down.

"Max what is it? What didn't you think of before?" I ask, getting up quickly.

"Wally. I know how to do it. I know how to get you home." Max says, holding both my shoulders.

"How? How do we do it Max? How do I get home?" I ask frantically.

He looks at me, obviously thinking everything over.

"Come. We need to go see the older speedsters."

We speed-walk, trying our best not to use our superspeed so that we don't disrupt the time stream, until we find them.

"I know how we can get Wally home. Remember how you told me that there is a way to create a sort of portal by resetting the Speed Force?" He says, looking at one of the consciences, who nods. "Well then all we have to do is reset the Speed Force."

The conscience that he was talking to sighs and shakes his head.

"Max it's not that simple. Remember I told you-"

"Yes yes I know! But with the two of us we should be able to create a fast enough speed to open the portal and reset the Speed Force."

"There are other... consequences that I didn't tell you about." Says the conscience.

"And what would they be?" Max asks impatiently.

"Well... only one person can go through the portal." He starts.

"That doesn't matter. I have no intention of getting out. There is nobody out there for me like there is for Wally."

"Yes but..." He trails off, looking very uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you in private."

Max looks at me, then walks to the side with the conscience. I try not to eavesdrop but I hear a few sentences.

"Whoever's left that is..."

"-fice I am willing to..."

"Max I'm sorry... let you do..."

An angry look crosses Max's face until determination sets in. He looks at the conscience, says something, then marches back to us.

"It's all sorted then. The only thing that I need now is some volunteers to help. Who's in?" He says with a smile, but I can see that something is bothering him. I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

They all look at each other nervously, a secret known only to them obviously passing between them.

"Will you help us?" He asks hopefully again.

One of the consciences step forward. He looks at Max but Max doesn't say anything.

"We are sorry. But we can not allow you to do this. There are too many things that could go wrong. You have to get the speed just right or else you will wreak havoc on the time stream." He says.

I step forward and look him in the eye.

"Please. Please just let me go home." I ask, with a pleading look in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. But we can't." Says one of the consciences sadly.

I step back, trying not to cry. Max sees this and steps forward boldly.

"Well, we're doing it no matter what you say, with or without your help." Max says curtly.

I look at him and he nods. I resist the urge to hug him. Instead, I cross my arms and stare the consciences down.

"As a good friend of mine once said, get onboard or get out of the way." I say.

We both turn around to leave when someone puts a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Is there really nothing we can do to change your mind?" The leader asks, fearing the answer.

Max shakes his head and he continues.

"Then I will help you. True, there are a lot of things that can go wrong. But I will help to try and prevent them from happening."

The others look at him agape, until two more step forward. Eventually, all of them except one are standing there, with their hands on Max's shoulder.

Max looks at him and he stands there, thinking, before coming over too.

"We will all help you. Just because we don't want you to remember us as selfish people." He says with a smile and Max laughs.

"So we're gonna do it?" I ask, hopefully. Max nods and I jump up, letting out a whoop.

"That's so asterous!" I yell. They look at me with confused looks on their faces and I just laugh. "It's a long story."

"Well we don't have time for that. If you want to get home then we better get started. I'll go around and see if anyone else will help. You guys can start finding a way to practice without disturbing the time stream." Says a conscience.

"Right. Let's go." Says Max grabbing my arm and pulling me. "We'll go somewhere quiet to think."

We walk a fair bit until we reach an area that is empty. We sit down and think to ourselves. I replay the conversation with the consciences in my head.

"Wait a sec. How come we can only get enough speed with two of us? Why couldn't the consciences help YOU get out before?"

"You just answered your own question. They're consciences. Kind of like ghosts. They can run to their hearts content and they won't affect anything around them."

I look at him with wide eyes.

"Now YOU'RE the genius! You just figured out a way for us to practice without even realizing it!"

He looks at me, clearly confused, until it dawns on him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find some people to help!" We get up and start searching for the leader.

When we find him we see that he is surrounded by a whole crowd of people, just about every conscience in the entire Speed Force is standing around him.

When he sees us he grins.

"These consciences all want to help." He says, gesturing around him.

"Perfect." Says Max smiling even more than I do when I've found out Uncle Barry's bought me a triple cheese burger for dinner.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ready? Remember, I'll go first, then Wally can have a go." Says Max, getting ready to take off.

He's facing down the tunnel and the consciences are all around him, to the left and right of him, behind him, even in front of him. They've created a circle to surround him and they're going to run with him, forming a sort of barrier so when he runs his speed waves will hit the consciences, not the Speed Force, having no effect on the Speed Force or the time stream.

"I'll run until I know I've reached my maximum speed, then I'll gradually slow down. If I notice that anybody is slowing down that I might pass them I'll stop immediately. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nods and Max gets ready to go.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" I yell and all that is left of Max is a blue and silver blur. After about 10 minutes I see Max come jogging back with the others.

"How'd you go?" I ask, nervous and excited at the same time. We need to have a combined speed of at least 2500 km to open the portal and my max speed is only about 700 km.

"I reckon I reached about 1200 km." he says. "I just hope that when we combine our speed it'll be enough."

I look at him grimly. "So do I."

"It'll work, don't worry. Now get ready, it's your go now."

I nod and get ready. Everyone forms a circle around me.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" I hear Max yell and I take off.

I start at a slow 200 km then I start accelerating. I get to 500 then 700. I prepare to tell Max that it's hopeless, that we'll never get a fast enough speed, when suddenly, I feel myself going faster! I reach 900, then 1000, then 1200, then 1500 and I still keep going faster and faster!

I keep running until I stay at the same speed, which is about 1800 km. I run for a bit longer when I feel a whoosh of air... and appear 300 metres ahead of where I was! I feel the whoosh again and this time I appear 500 metres ahead of where I was!

I look behind me and see that I am now in front of the circle, so I skid to a halt, falling and sliding to the ground. The consciences stop and look at me, bewildered, but I just stare up at them, grinning my head off.

I get up and we jog back to Max. He sees me grinning and gives me a questioning look.

"Maxit'samazing!It'ssocool!" I exclaim, trying hard to speak normally but failing epically.

"Whoa whoa, slow down a minute. What's amazing?" He asks.

"I'm faster than I ever was before! And I can teleport!" I say, finally slowing down to a normal pace.

He grins at me and I look at him suspiciously.

"You knew, didn't you?" I ask.

He nods his head and bursts out laughing.

"The Speed Force alters and enhances your superspeed. When you get back you'll probably find you'll have a few more abilities."

"I am totally turbed right now."

"I'm not even gonna bother asking you what that means. So, how'd you go?" He says gesturing with his hands for me to continue.

"I think I went about 1800 km." I say, barely controlling the urge to jump up and down.

He whistles and looks at me with wide eyes.

"I can see why you're so hyped up. That's even faster than me! You know what Wally? I think you'll be going home pretty soon." He says clapping me on the back.

"How soon?" I ask, getting excited.

"Like tomorrow soon."

I jump up in the air and give him a huge man hug.

"Wow. I can't believe it. I'm really going home." I say in disbelief.

"Yeah sport. I'm going to go tell everyone that it's happening tomorrow. You better get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day."

I nod.

"Thanks Max. For everything. You're a true pal." I say, grinning at him.

"Yeah. You too." He says with a sad smile. He turns to leave and I lie down, falling asleep instantly.

"Wake up Kid. You gotta get ready." I'm gently shaken awake by Max.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What?" I say as I yawn, still half asleep. The it clicks and I sit upright. "I've overslept! C'mon we gotta get ready."

"That's kinda why I woke you up."

"Man I'm so excited, I'm not even hungry. Come to think of it, I haven't been hungry at all these last few days. Why's that?" I ask, slightly confused.

"The Speed Force gives you all the nutrition you need. Now get up. Here, let me give you a hand." He says, reaching out and pulling me up.

"Everyone else is ready, we just need to warm up." He says and we start jogging up and down the tunnel.

"Max! You should be warmed up by now! You better hurry up before I change my mind!" Yells a conscience.

Max nods at me and we walk to them. Just before we reach them I pull Max to the side.

"Max, I-I don't know what to say. You've done nothing but help me these last few days and... and I'm really, really gonna miss you." I say, leaning forward and hugging him.

"I'm gonna miss you too kiddo." He says, hugging me back.

We stand like that for awhile, until Max pulls back reluctantly.

"We should probably get going." He says.

We walk up to the consciences, who are already getting into a circle.

"Thank you. I could never have been able to get home without all your help." I say, shaking hands with the leader.

He smiles at me and says "You're welcome."

Max and I get into the middle of the circle and get ready.

"You ready for this?" He asks and I nod.

"Remember, we have to hit the right speed at exactly the same time, or else it won't work. Oh and try not to teleport this time." He says, grinning.

"I won't. You doing the countdown or am I?" I ask, grinning back.

"You do it."

I nod and start counting down from ten in my head. When I get to one I yell,

"Ready. Set. Go!"

And we both zoom off at about the same speed. We look at each other and start to accelerate. 500 km, 700 km, 1200 km. I feel wind start to whip my hair and we keep accelerating. We reach 2300 and I look around to see that the consciences are starting to disappear.

I look over at Max, giving him a questioning look, but he doesn't say anything and we run even faster, reaching about 2600 km. I feel myself going faster and I slow down, keeping in time with Max. I look around again and this time I see that all the consciences are gone and that the walls of the Speed Force are starting to spark.

Max stops and I do the same. We stare in awe at all the chaos around us. Its extremely windy and all the consciences are gone. The Speed Force seems to be falling apart. It's usual blinding brightness is fluctuating, like a faulty light bulb, alternating between an eerie dullness and an even brighter light, and a patch of black seems to be growing in a particular spot.

"Well Kid, I guess this is goodbye." Says Max sadly, reaching out to hug me.

I tear my eyes away from the scene and look at Max, gasping at what I see. Black is growing around his outline and he's going all fuzzy, like an old T.V screen, flashing in and out.

"Max! Something's happening to you! You're fading!" I yell frantically, reaching out a hand and swiping it across him, just to have it pass right through him.

He sighs.

"I didn't tell you. Whoever's left that's alive when the Speed Force resets dies. I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't do it if you knew that I was going to die."

I look at him in disbelief and start shaking my head.

"No! No no no! Max no! This can't be happening! It can't be true!" I scream, tears starting to fall.

"I'm sorry Wally, I had to do it. I knew you wouldn't leave if you knew and I couldn't let that happen." He says, as he continues to fizzle.

"Max, I can't believe it! I thought I was just saying goodbye until I could find a way to get you out, not goodbye for ever." I say, quieting down as he grabs me in a hug.

I sob loudly into his chest as the growing blackness gets bigger and he becomes more faded. We stand like that for a minute, me almost falling through him numerous times.

"It's ok Wally. I'll be fine; we all gotta die someday."

"I k-know, but I didn't want you to die this way." I say, still clutching him. He fizzles again and I know that next time he does he'll be gone.

"I'm gonna miss you. Goodbye Wally." He says, stroking my head.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I say, tears streaming down my face as he fizzles and fades for the last time. "Goodbye Max." I say, but he is already gone and I am left hugging air.

I look around one last time, remembering everything Max did and said to me these last few days. I want him to be embedded in my memory forever.

I wipe my face and take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I then step into the darkness which is the portal.

I fall through the darkness and when I open my eyes, I see that I am outside my house.

I reach for the doorknob and take a deep breath, swallowing once before turning it.

"I know it's already been nearly a week and I'm sorry I haven't left yet but-" I hear Artemis say but she stops as soon as our eyes connect.

"Wally? But how?" She asks, disbelief etched across her face.

"Artemis." I breathe as I rush up to her. We embrace and she kisses me passionately.

"Wally, I can't believe you're here! I saw you get zapped." She whispers into my ear.

"Well, it's a long, long story." I say sadly, but happy to be home.

**EPILOGUE**

I sigh as I look at the holographic figure of Max that I convinced Batman to put up in the chamber where all the other fallen heroes' statues are.

"He was so courageous and such an easy going guy. You would have loved him." I say to Artemis, tears welling and threatening to spill.

"Shoooo," She coos, kissing my cheeks. "It's ok. Come now, the team are all dieing to see you again."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." I say and she nods.

She walks away and I look at Max's statue again.

"Well Max, I really do miss you. I can't thank you enough for what you did. I just hope you did the right thing." I say, saluting him as I head upstairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I look down at myself as I seem to materialize from nowhere. I remember saying goodbye to Wally, then fading away. Now I'm here, back in a seemingly normal Speed Force.

I walk down the tunnel calling for anybody, but getting nothing but silence in reply. I keep walking until I hear someone call my name.

"Max? Is that you?"

I turn to see the consciences standing there. I run towards them and they grin at me.

"Of course! How could we not see this before? I died and I'm a speedster so therefore I entered the Speed Force, not as I was before but as a conscience. Duh, I can't believe that I didn't realize before." I say, slapping my forehead.

"This is great Max. We didn't lose you after all." Says one of the consciences.

"And that means that I will see Wally once again." I say and we all grin, happy to be in each other's company and together at last.

**Well I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it. Sorry if it's a bit short but you know what they say "short and sweet." So yeah. Regards to Wally's even faster speed and teleporting, he gets these powers plus others at the end of the comic book series "Crisis on Infinite Earths" just in case anyone was wondering. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
